Perdidos
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: Los del Seigaku deciden ir de vacaciones, para ello cogen un vuelo... pero resulta que no son los unicos tennistas ahi dentro. Un vuelo turbulento que no acabara bien... o si?


Aun que algunas cosas sean parecidas a la serie "perdidos", no será una copia de esta, ya que solo tengo visto algunos capítulos.

Pot no me pertenece , manden reviews!! Y si poneis vuestras parejas favoritas mejor, asi me decido para segundo cap XDD

**PERDIDOS**

**Por Temari-Shikamaru**

**Capitulo 1: Vuelo complicado**

- -Que emoción!!! Por fin nos vamos de vacaciones todos juntos!! Nya!! Quiero llegar ya- Eiji emocionado abrazaba al Ryoma ahogándolo casi.

- -Tranquilo Eiji, todos estamos emocionados, pero deja de ahogar a Ryoma- Fuji con su sonrisa de siempre intento apartar a Eiji, que corriendo dejo de abrazar al pequeño para poder abrazar a su nueva victima, Syuusuke, que perdió el equilibro cayendo los dos en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Los dos empezaron a reír, pero enseguida fueron apartados por dos personas, que tenían una mirada muy...horrible que hizo que a todos les corriera un escalofrió.

- -Dejar de hacer el tonto, debemos embarcar dentro de poco- Dijo El capitán con su expresión fría de siempre.

Ryoma agradeció a Fuji haberle quitado a Eiji de encima, este algunas veces era muy posesivo, pero enseguida noto que había sido un error, ya que no sabia que era peor, los abrazos de Eiji, los tartamudeos de Sakuno o los gritos de Tomoka.

Después de esperar, pudieron embarcar en el avión. Cada uno fue buscando los asientos correspondidos, quedando algunos mas separados que otros.

Había tres columnas con asientos, y cada fila de las columnas tenían 3 asientos. Echizen le toco en el medio de los tres asientos y rezo para que Momo se sentara al lado suyo, pero su sorpresa fue, que Sakuno se estaba sentando en el sillón de al lado del pasillo.

- -Ryoma...me toco a tu lado- Dijo Sakuno tartamudeando y sonrojandose. Ryoma miro el asiento vacío que quedaba junto a la ventanilla, y luego busco a Momo con la mirada, este aun no estaba sentado, si no que discutía con Kaidoh de quien pasaba primero por el pasillo. Al final se relajo al ver que Momo intentaba pasar entre Sakuno y el.

- -Echizen, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente-Dijo en bromas mientras se sentaba- mira me ha tocado ventanilla-dijo como un niño emocionado XD.

Todos los del Seigaku se habian sentado ya quedando así.

- Syuusuke- ////// Tezuka-- //////Sakuno-Ryoma-Momo

Eiji-- ///// Oishi-Taka- ///// Kaidoh-Inui-

Tomoka, la entrenadora y alguno mas de Seigaku, quedaron por la parte de atrás.

En el aeropuerto se oyó la segunda llamada para coger aquel vuelo, varias personas corrían para no perderlo.

Tezuka se encontraba sacando un libro tranquilamente, cuando oyó una voz conocida.

- -Vaya pero si son los del Seigaku, quien diría que tuvieran dinero para hacer este viaje, verdad Kabaji?, pero mira si me ha tocado al lado del gran Tezuka!- El de gafas no hacia mas que arquear la ceja, ese hombre le sacaba de su ser muchas veces.

Atobe se sentó al lado de Tezuka, maldiciendo, Kabaji, no le había tocado sentarse junto a el, pero enseguida cambio de expresión al ver que Fuji estaba en los asientos de al lado. Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en la cara del capitán del Hyotei, y empezó a "coquetear" con el capitán del Seigaku. Ahora era Fuji quien tenia una expresión extraña en su cara, Tezuka lo observo y entendió que podría estar "celoso", así que para comprobarlo siguió el juego a Atobe.

Fuji se mordió el labio intentando contenerse y no matar a esos dos, pero de pronto alguien se sentó al lado del prodigio, Tezuka se quedo con la boca abierta al ver quien era, y Fuji también quedo sorprendido.

- -Vaya si es el prodigio del Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke- Dijo aquella persona.

- -Kirihara!-Dijo Syuusuke mirándolo de arriba abajo

- -Fuji ya se que te gusto, y tu a mi, pero déjame de mirarme así! Si no la gente va a saber lo nuestro-dijo Kirihara después de ver a Tezuka al otro lado.

Fuji se puso rojo por lo primero que dijo Kirihara, que el, le gustaba a aquel extraña persona, pero Tezuka, creyó que se sonrojaba por lo ultimo, y se puso echo una furia. Atobe estaba impresionado, quien lo diría, ¿Fuji y Kirihara juntos?.

Tezuka intentaba tranquilizarse, mientras pensaba "_si hubiera algo entre esos dos, ya se hubiera enterado... Kirihara no era un problema, o si? Bueno no lo creía, el único problema era... (se oye por el fondo una persona gritar: -Tachibana es por aquí-), eso ese tal Tachibana, el capitán del Fudomine, al parecer mientras estuvo en el hospital, Fuji le hizo varias visitas y como me pude enterar mas tarde, hubo regalos por parte de los dos.. y desde entonces se llevan bastante bien..." _

Mientras pensaba en ello, Tezuka se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y nada menos que Tachibana! Esto no podía ir peor... eso creía, pero enseguida empeoró la cosa al ver que el mencionado saludaba como si nada a Fuji y pasaba mirando de reojo a Kirihara, sentándose al lado del castaño.

Esta vez fue Fuji quien empezó a meterle celos con aquellas dos personas, de vez en cuando se acercaba a Tachibana a susurrarle algo al oído, y otras veces a Kirihara!, Tezuka no se lo creía, mientras esas dos personas se sonrojaban por aquellos acercamientos del tensita, Tezuka los maldecía, Fuji solo hacia esas cosas con el!!.

Tanto estaba pensando en ello que no se dio cuenta, que Atobe no le prestaba atención si no que este estaba hablando con la persona que tenían ahora en la fila, Sanada.

Fuji estaba contento viendo sufrir a Tezuka, pero enseguida cambió de expresión al ver quienes se habían sentado delante suyo, ni mas ni menos que su querido hermano con aquella...cosa purpura...Mizuki... Estos dos iban hablando tranquilamente en modo demasiado amistoso para Fuji y enseguida clavo la mirada en los dos.

Los dos tenistas sintieron una mirada a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta para mirar, apocas gritan de terror al ver la cara de Fuji.

- -Aniki, que haces aquí!-Dijo Yuuta intentando no ponerse nervioso.

- -Que que hago yo? Que haces tu con ese bichejo!-Fuji enojado.

- -No hables así de Mizuki, hemos venido todo el grupo, nos vamos de vacaciones- Yuuta tranquilizando a su hermano mayor. Mizuki por una parte estaba contento, ahí tenia detrás suyo a su enemigo, pero por otra parte no le gustaba aquella mirada...

Sobre esos asientos, la cosa no andaba bien... pero esto se aplicaba a toda la parte del avión.

Momo, intentaba hablar animadamente con Ryoma de asuntos sin mucha importancia, lo que hacia que el pequeño no prestara mucha atención. La chica de la trenzas, tímidamente intentaba meterse en la "conversación", pero la mirada que le dirigía Momo, la hacia callarse.

- -Podrias decir algo no, Echizen! – Dijo Momo mosqueado, al ver que el otro estaba en las nubes.

- - No se que quieres que te diga... mmm mira, esos de adelante no son Kamio y Ann del Fudomine?- dijo el pequeño de pronto.

Momoshiro, miro de golpe al escuchar Kamio y Ann, y se junto con la espalda de cada uno, que iban hablando animadamente de las ganas que tenían de viajar en avión.

El moreno se puso celoso en pocos segundos, lo que hizo extrañar a Echizen.

- -Kamio!!! Que haces tu aquí! – Dijo el hiperactivo chico, levantándose y señalándolo- Que andas con Ann!!

- -Momoshiro!!! Tu, aquí... mierda, has venido a joderme...?- Dijo Kamio con cara de querer matar a Momo, pues creia que no lo veria por varios días.

- - He ustedes... dejen de pelear, no ven que estamos en un avión?- Dijo Ryoma, intentando no morderse el labio al ver que momo prestaba mas atención a los dos nuevos que a el.

- - Pero que tenemos aquí... vaya preciosidad... que suerte he tenido! Me va a tocar viajar con una chica linda- Dijo alguien de improviso, dejando a Ann rojísima.

- -Gracias...- dijo esta, nerviosamente.

- -Tu!! El que faltaba! – gritaron Kamio y Momo a la vez, señalando al recién llegado. Este, se llevo un susto de muerte ante tal reacción y apunto estuvo de caerse al suelo si no fuera por un compañero que le sujetó.

- -No deberias de estar haciendo tonterías, Sengoku, luego pasan estas cosas- Dijo el compañero.

- -Yo no tengo la culpa de que estos esten locos, akutsu!- Dijo Sengoku incorporándose bien.

- -Nostros no estamos locos! – gritaron los otros dos chicos.

- -Callense ya, están llamando la atención – Dijo Ryoma intentando calmar la atmosfera.

- -Yo me voy a mi asiento, menos mal que me toca lejos de ustedes ...- Akutsu se va tranquilo pese a las miradas de los demás.

- - Akutsu, que haces aquí?- Dijo de pronto Taka, al ver a este acercarse al asiento libre que había.

- - Ni me preguntes... veo que me toca sentarme a tu lado... es mejor que estar allí...-suspira.

- -Veo que estan llegando mucha gente conocida –Oishi de pronto.

- -La verdad es que si... mira ese no es Oshitari?- Taka, medio señalando.

Para la desgracia de Oishi, el peliazul se sento al lado de Eiji... y sabiendo como es este, abrazo al recien llegado.

- Oshitari! Cuanto tiempo! No te habia visto desde hace...- empezó a pensar.

- -Dos días? – Dijo este con una sonrisa sarcástica- ahora suéltame si no quieres que te maten- Dijo este al notar como a unos metros de allí alguien los observaba. La verdad no le molestaba nada las reacciones de Eiji, desde que jugaron juntos aquel torneo contra los americanos, se habían vuelto amigos. Y pensando en eso, llego junto a ellos un chico que también se había echo amigo, nada menos que...

- -Oshitari! Eiji... los dos juntos... esto es porque...- Iba a contar un chiste de los suyos... pero fue interrumpido.

- -Mejor sera que no empieces...tus chistes no son buenos que digamos.

- -Oshitari tiene razon, Amane cuanto tiempo!- Eiji también abrazándolo. Oishi ya se estaba calentando demasiado... iba a matar a aquellas dos personas ...

Si no fuera poco, Kaidoh, que intentaba mantenerse calmado, estaba perdiendo la compostura, tan mala suerte tuvo el también que aunque a su lado estuviera su sempai Inui, al lado de este se puso su amigo de la infancia Yanagi. Y estos dos no hacian mas que hablar, dejando de lado a un celoso kaidoh.

El avión ya estaba bastante lleno, al parecer, varios equipos, el Seigaku, Hyotei, Yamabuki (con Akutsu de vuelta), Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Fudomine, y el Jyousei Shounan, habían querido ir de viaje, y que coincidencia que todos al mismo lugar y en el mismo avión.

El vuelo podría llegar a ser tranquilo, si, pero estaba resultando todo lo contrario. La atmosfera estaba cargada de demasiado odio, celosos... esto no iba a ir a buen puerto... y para empeorar mas la situación... el avión empezó a moverse muy raro, haciendo que todos los integrantes de ese avión empezaran a sentir miedo.

Mizuki -Yuuta -Saeki ////// Jackal-Marui-Yukimura ///// Kamio-Ann-Sengoku

Tachibana-Syuusuke-Kirihara ////// Tezuka-Atobe-Sanada////// Sakuno-Ryoma-Momo

Eiji-Oshitari-Amane ///// Oishi-Taka-Akutsu ///// Kaidoh-Inui-Renji


End file.
